Hello, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!
by ragsweas
Summary: After seeing the Mirror of Erised, Harry wished to know more about his parents. An enchanted Parchment in Fred and George's room might just do that. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments) for History Of Muggles


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments) for the subject History of Muggles Task 3 - Greeks: Cartography**

 **3a - Write about the Marauder's Map.**

 **.Word Count: 941**

 **Beta: the Lady Rogue**

* * *

Harry Potter was sad. He wasn't allowed to go and see his parents - well, whoever it was that the mirror showed. Though Christmas was amazing, he wished he could go to see that glance of history once more.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ron excitedly jumping. "Let's go and have a snowball fight!"

"I am not in a mood," Harry said sourly.

"Come on!" Ron said, tugging at his hand.

Harry tried to hold back, but Ron's enthusiasm was now filling the room. He couldn't help but smile.

"Fine!" Harry said. "Let me go and call the twins."

Ron nodded and sped out of the Common Room. Harry stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked up to the Third Years' dormitory.

As expected, there were things littered everywhere upon the floor. However, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. Harry peered their belongings.

There was a really odd potion that smelled like a sickness. There was a huge box with various trinkets from Zonko's. There was an empty piece of parchment.

Harry was new to the wizarding world, but he knew that no spare parchment would be, well, normal. If a mirror could show his heart's deepest desire, only God knew what a parchment could do!

So, he first looked at every inch of the parchment. There was nothing unusual, except it was folded in a very weird shape. He frowned in concentration. Finally, he took out his wand and tapped on the parchment. He hadn't expected anything to happen. But something did…

Writing appeared upon it.

Mr Moony would like to inquire as to who is poking around this parchment?

Mr Wormtail would like to say he was quite enjoying his slumber.

Mr Padfoot would like to point out that Mr Wormtail always sleeps and he would also like to repeat Mr Moony's question.

Mr Prongs demands a name from the wizard who dared to stop his daydream about a certain red-head. Unless it is the certain red-head...

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say or do. He looked around, searching for the twins. But they were nowhere to be seen. So he tapped his wand and said, "My name is Harry Potter."

Mr Moony would like to inquire if Harry Potter, by any chance has any relation with a certain James Potter?

Mr Wormtail is now absolutely awake and listening carefully.

Mr Padfoot is shocked!

Mr Prongs would like to ask Mr Potter's parents' name.

"Um," Harry shifted nervously, "yes, I am related to James Potter. He was my father. My mum's name was Lily Potter."

Mr Prongs cannot comment because he is busy dancing.

Mr Padfoot is SHOCKED!

Mr Wormtail would like to congratulate Mr Potter on finding this!

Mr Moony would like to ask about a small verb Mr Potter used-'was'.

"Yeah." Harry felt a fool for talking to a map. But this was much more entertaining than a snowball fight. "My parents are dead."

There was no writing on the parchment for a while and he wondered if it had stopped working.

Mr Moony would like to ask: how?

Mr Wormtail is truly sorry.

Mr Padfoot is shocked and would like to ask if Harry is living his godfather?

Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr Potter that he is sure no matter where Mr and Mrs Potter are, they love Mr Potter.

"Voldemort killed them," Harry supplied. "Uh, I don't think I have a godfather. And well, I am not so sure about my parents. I was barely a baby."

Mr Moony would like to comment that he is going to kill the Dark Lord.

Mr Wormtail is not ready to believe that the Dark Lord could actually kill the Potters.

Mr Padfoot refuses to believe that Mr Potter doesn't have a godparent! Who is he living with?

Mr Prongs would like to assure Mr Potter, no matter where his parents are, they are looking after him. They love him.

"Thanks!" Harry said, a little embarrassed. "I am not sure if Mr Moony should kill anyone. And I have never heard about any Godparent's that I have. I have lived with my Aunt and Uncle my whole life. They have never mentioned a Godparent."

Mr Moony would like to marvel at what a good boy Mr Potter is.

My Wormtail feels quite proud of Mr Potter.

Mr Padfoot is also very proud of Mr Potter and would like for him to ask an elder if he had any Godparents.

Mr Prongs would like to say that he knows a bit about Mr Potter, Mr Potter's father. Would he like to hear?

Before Harry could reply, he heard the door open. Harry pocketed the map and turned to see a grinning Ron and the twins.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said. "Fred and George were already on the ground. Come on!"

Harry didn't want to leave the parchment, but he also didn't want to steal it! However, it knew things about his parents.

"Sure!" he said. "Let me make a quick stop to our dorm."

He would return the parchment but after some time. So he rushed to his room, hid the parchment and ran down to play.

* * *

"Mr Moony, Mr Wormtail, Mr Padfoot, Mr Prongs - are you here?"

Mr Moony had begun to wonder where Mr Potter had gone?

"I am sorry, Ron dragged me to a snowball fight"

Mr Wormtail would like to say - no harm done.

Mr Padfoot would like to say - he is happy that Mr Potter didn't leave them behind.

Mr Prongs would like to inquire - would he still be interested in hearing the stories of his parents' love?

"Yes!"

So there was a great man named James Potter….

Who was a dork!

Who was obsessed with Quidditch!

Who was very much in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

 **Okay, so I personally love this headcanon where Harry finds the map in the first year and gets to know his parents. Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
